


It's a Can We or Can't We

by iloveitblue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid!Fic, M/M, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint, I love you. But there’s so many things wrong with that image. 1) This apartment is filled with weapons. The baby running around with the potential of finding said weapons only makes my skin crawl. 2) If cute is your only argument, we can get a dog. 3) If we do get a child, I’m obviously Papa."</p><p>or the one where the senior agents are children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Can We or Can't We

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-purple-agent-of-shield](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-purple-agent-of-shield).



> the-purple-agent-of-shield said: Ohhh! Yay, i win! I would love it if the long fic you write me is actually one of my previous prompts- The one where all the senior agents are deaged and phil and clint are forced to care for them? Pretty please? :D
> 
> Unbeta'd and probably a lot of mistakes here and there. I take full responsibility.

“It’s not even a question of should we or shouldn’t we, Clint. It’s a can we or can’t we!” Phil told him as he placed the coffee cup on the counter with a harder force than was necessary.

Clint shakes his head, “And I’m telling you, we _can_ do it. We can raise a child, Phil.” Clint rounds the counter and wraps his arms around Phil’s waist, resting his chin on Phil’s shoulder. “C’mon. Don’t you want a little baby you running around the apartment, reaching up to you, calling you Daddy? It’ll be cute. Imagine it. Go on.”

Phil turns in his arms and holds in a sigh. “Clint, I love you. But there’s so many things wrong with that image. 1) This apartment is filled with weapons. The baby running around with the potential of finding said weapons only makes my skin crawl. 2) If cute is your only argument, we can get a dog. 3) If we do get a child, I’m obviously Papa.” He breaks free of the hold and pours Clint a cup of coffee and the rest of it into his tumbler.

“But you look more Daddy than Papa.” Clint tells him pensively, going back to packing their lunches. “Besides, we can baby proof this place no problem. I’m good with tools.”

“The point is, our lives are dangerous enough as it is. Having a family, it’s not for people like us.” Phil lets go of the sigh he was holding in. “As much as I’d like to have a family with you, we can’t. We can’t subject the child to a life where they have to constantly have to look over their shoulder because someone we know from the past is trying to get revenge. It’s too much for a child, Clint.”

“They won’t have to do that. They won’t have to constantly look over their shoulder because we’ll be there for them. We’ll protect them, Phil. We’re going to protect our family. As long as we’re together, they’re going to be safe.” Clint smiled a little sadly at Phil, knowing that Phil was right but at the same time knowing that they could do this, if they really wanted to.

Phil was about to say something when his phone rang. He took it out and looked at the caller ID before answering, “Coulson.” He covers the mic and whispers to Clint, “We’ll talk about this later.” Then goes back to whoever was on the other line.

Clint finishes off their lunches and starts loading the dish washer when Phil ends the call. “Is something wrong?” Clint asks when he noticed the look on Phil’s face.

“There’s an emergency at HQ and I think I need to see it before I believe it.” Phil doesn’t look up from staring at his phone while telling Clint. “We need to go.”

Clint unties his apron and leaves it on the counter, grabbing their lunches as they both make their way to the car. Phil doesn’t usually fly Lola to work unless it’s an emergency, and apparently whatever happened at HQ required him to get there as soon as he can.

“Did they tell you what the problem was?” Clint asks, trying not to be worried himself, they needed at least one person who’s calm in this relationship.

“Something’s happened to the senior agents.” Phil’s grip on the wheel tightened, Clint was also willing to bet that he’s gritting his teeth under all that.

Clint places their lunches in the glove compartment and holds on to the dashboard, “Well, what are we strolling the sky for? Put the pedal to the metal, Phil.”

Phil does so.

\---  


“Is this?” The frown on Clint’s face has to be permanent by now.

“It is.” Phil answers, even though both his eyebrows were raised.

They both stare into the interrogation room turned nursery where 5 children were currently playing in, all varying ages.  One was still young enough to be in a crib and the others, they guessed, were somewhere between one and three. A tinier version of Fury stood looking over the crib, standing on his tip toes; over on the other corner of the room was Hill, and Hand building themselves a castle with blocks; just behind a table leg was another boy, Garrett, who by the looks of it was just about getting ready to attack the girls.

“You think we should intervene?” Clint asks, turning to Coulson who was already opening the door.

“Unless you want crying children in your hands, I suggest you help me.” Clint trailed after him after a second, apparently long enough for Phil to scoop Garrett up before he could topple the castle down.

“No!” The child tried to wrestle his way out of Phil’s grip. Once the other children heard Garrett scream, it was like siren for the others to attack the mean grown up that was carrying Garrett. “Nooo!” Garrett kept on squirming, batting at Phil’s face.

The others had gathered around Phil, thankfully they didn’t do anything but tug angrily at his pants, yelling “Me next! Me next!” Like Phil was some sort of ride.

“Little help?” Phil turned to Clint without moving his feet, afraid that he might accidentally trample the children or something.

Clint snapped out of whatever trance he was in and scooped up the tiny Maria, put her on his shoulders so that she held on to his hair and then Nick and Victoria in each arm. “Maria, hold tight okay? I don’t want you accidentally falling down when I’ve got my hands full.” Clint told her seriously.

As a reply, she giggled helplessly and started pulling on Clint’s hair - which ow.

“Maybe you shouldn’t put her there.” Phil told him with concern, “Here, give me Victoria.” Clint dutifully handed the girl to Phil who somehow managed to silence Garrett.

Clint didn’t try to pry Maria off his shoulders since he knew that she’d probably just hold on tighter and his scalp could only take so much abuse. Instead, he just held on to the tiny feet dangling from his shoulders. “So, what’s the plan boss?”

“First we go home with them, I already had R&D fax me everything they had on the incident to the machine at home. Then-”

“Wait,” Clint interrupted, placing the squirming Fury back down on the floor where he toddled over to play with the rubber ball on the other side of the room. “We can’t bring them home.”

“Why not?” Phil asked even with Victoria playing with his ear.

“You said it yourself. We’ve got weapons all over that place. We have to at least baby proof it first.”

“’Mnot a baby.” Maria argued.

“Child proof.” Clint corrected himself. “Everything we have in that place could kill them.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Phil let the other two children back down on the floor when the baby in the crib started to stir. He placed a finger on his lips to indicate to the other children to remain quiet, or at least as quiet as toddlers could be.

\---

“No.” Phil said, just as Clint parked the SUV. Lola had to be left at HQ if they were going to be driving with four toddlers and one infant. And here they were now, Clint’s Plan B, parked in one of the many parking lots of Stark Tower waiting for Pepper.

“This place is the safest place we can hide them until this whole thing blows over.” Clint told him, unbuckling his seatbelt and checking if all toddlers were accounted for. He gets out of the car and one by one unfastens their seatbelts. SHIELD was at least fast enough to provide them with an SUV full of child seats.

“And Stark is okay with all of this?” Phil asked him, corralling the children into one place. Can’t have them running around the parking lot.

“He reluctantly was.” Pepper said from behind them, “Which is why he beat a hasty retreat back to the Malibu mansion. But he says to please help yourself to whatever you need in the tower.”

Phil tilted his head a little, skeptical. “He said that?”

Pepper shrugged. “I may have paraphrased a little.” She beamed at them and then gave Phil a hug. “Phil. It’s good to see you again.” She turned to Clint and gave him a hug as well. “You too, Clint. It’s been so long.”

“Well you know, Evil never rests and all that.” Pepper just nodded in understanding before going back to the infant in Phil’s arms.

“And who is this little cutie?” She asked, trying not to pinch the baby’s cheeks.

“That’s Sitwell.”

She looked up at Phil sharply and narrowed her eyes. “Sitwell as in…”

“Jasper.”

“Oh.” And then with a little more gusto, “ _Oh,_ This is- Are they all-”

Clint put his hand on Nick’s head, “This is Fury.” Then Maria’s, “And Hill.” He gestured to the other two playing tag around Phil “You haven’t met those two yet, I think. Victoria Hand and John Garrett.”

“This… wow, okay, maybe we should continue this inside.” Pepper told them both. She held out her hand to the two running around Phil. “C’mon children, hold Auntie Pepper’s hand.” The children looked up at both Phil and Clint, silently asking for permission before they took her hand.

Pepper led them all to a guest suite that looked more like a show room than anything else. It lacked anything décor, which was actually a good thing because that meant less breakable things. “The bedroom is over there” She points to the hall, “and the kitchen is over there. If you need anything else, just ask JARVIS. I’ll try to come back later, but no promises. The board needs me for another meeting.”

“Go, we’ll take care of the rest. And thank you.” Phil told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

When Phil turned to talk to Clint, he was running around the suite, chasing the children in an attempt to get them all in one place and not, well, running around. Maria had a tendency to jump from furniture to furniture, Garrett was drawing on the walls with a marker that they were sure he didn’t have before. Nick had tied Victoria to the leg of the dining table and was pretending to be an Indian, circling the leg and screeching while Victoria giggled helplessly. It was a difficult job since it was four against one and once he got one child to stay put on the couch, he ran off to chase another one only to come back to an empty couch again. It was pure chaos.

“Phil, Help.” Clint whined.

“On it.” Phil said, placing as much cushions as he could to support Jasper on the couch. “JARVIS, do you have paper and crayons?”

“Top shelf in the hallway closet, sir.”

Phil grabbed as much paper as he thinks four toddlers could destroy and four boxes of crayons before going back to the living room. He dumped all of it on the coffee table and soon, the children were coming to him willingly, all wanting to use the supplies Phil had brought.

“Before I let you all use these, you have to promise me that you will not draw on anything other than the papers. Am I understood?” All four heads nodded, before they helped themselves to the crayons and papers.

“You’re a miracle worker.” Clint sighed, collapsing on the couch without Sitwell on it.

Phil couldn’t help but smile at that as he started talking to JARVIS again. “JARVIS, I’m expecting an email from SHIELD.”

“I already transferred it to the tablet on your right sir.”

Phil picked it up and sat next to Clint, reading everything R&D could find out about the state of the children. So apart from Sitwell, Victoria and Garrett were the youngest at three, followed by Nick who was four, and then Maria at five.

“So?” Clint asked after a while, Phil didn’t even notice that Clint had gone ahead and joined the art frenzy over at the coffee table. “What’s going on?”

“Good news is that this is temporary. Bad news is it’ll take at least a day for whatever they inhaled to be flushed out of their system. Worse news is that if they don’t turn back, it’s probably permanent.”

“Shit.” Clint cursed. Followed by Nick hitting him with a ball of paper.

“Poddy mouf!” He declared and then started a new drawing with a new paper.

“If that weren’t so ironic, I’d have stuck my tongue out at you.” Clint told Nick, but the child was no longer listening, immersed in his drawing. “What’s the plan, then?” He asked Phil instead.

“The plan? Survive today and hope that they all turn back by tomorrow.”

They both heard Jasper sniffling and knew that he was about to cry, for what, they didn’t know. Phil stood up and picked Jasper up, trying to lull him.

“Great plan.” Clint commented. “Needs more elaboration but great plan. I’ll go make the children lunch. You’re still good with the BLT sandwich right?”

Phil nodded and then asked, “Do you know how to make a formula?”

Clint got up from his seat, “R&D taught me how before we left.”

“Make one for Jasper? I think he’s getting hungry.”

“Sure. I’ll make the formula first.” Clint turned to the children and narrowed his eyes at all of them. “Nobody touch my masterpiece. I’m not done with it, yet.”

\---  


Making lunch for the toddlers were easy enough. Getting them to leave the coffee table and eat their lunch, well. That’s a whole other story.

Phil had put Jasper to sleep after he drank his bottle and surrounded him with a mountain of pillows so that he wouldn’t roll over to the edge of the bed. Although with the size of Stark’s beds, even a grown man couldn’t roll off of it. Nonetheless, Phil asked JARVIS to notify them if Jasper stirred.

Clint had made little PB&J sandwiches for them all, with the crusts cut off even, and that wasn’t enough to lure them away from the table and into the bathroom to wash their hands. Clint tried to carry Maria against her will, but that only resulted into her running back to the living once she got loose enough. Phil tried taking the crayons away but that only resulted to screaming and tantrums, which had to immediately stop because they didn’t want to wake up Jasper.

“Any other ideas?” Phil asked Clint. They couldn’t exactly eat at the coffee table because not only are their hands unwashed, they might eat the crayons by accident.

“Just one.” Clint went over to the children and took a deep breath, hoping this works because he had nothing left under his sleeve. “If you don’t wash your tiny hands right now and march your tiny butts to the kitchen to eat your tiny lunch, you won’t be allowed to watch cartoons with me and Phil after nap time.”

Four heads snap into attention and they all reluctantly let go of their crayons so that they could be led to the bathroom sink. Phil lifted the children one by one so that they could wash their hands in the sink while Clint made sure that nobody slipped or made too much noise in case Jasper woke up.

After that, Lunch had been pretty easy. The kids enjoyed their PB&Js and juice box – in a tiny table that Pepper was able to get at short notice – while Phil and Clint enjoyed their BLTs. It was almost peaceful.

Up until Nick decided to stage a revolution for the complete lack of pudding in their diet. They started pounding on the plastic table with their fists, demanding pudding, while Phil rummaged through the pantry and the fridge for any pudding or pudding substitute. The only thing he found was oatmeal – which he knew with absolute certainty would not sell.

He tried a few more times, while Clint cleared the dishes, until he finally found a box of pop tarts. It wasn’t pudding but it would have to do. They couldn’t give children about to go to nap that much sugar though, so Phil cut up one pop tart into four equal pieces.

The children seemed appeased, at least.

\---  


Nap time was a whole other ball park.

Not only were the children against the idea of sleeping in the middle of the day when there was so much they could be doing instead. They were actually begging not to be put to bed. If they were 20 to 30 years older, you’d think that they were begging for their lives.

But this was nap time, and the law states that every baby – or toddler- must be asleep from 1pm to 3pm if only to give the parents a few hours of quiet – or at least that’s what Clint told the toddlers. Sadly though, the toddlers were all for becoming fugitives of the law if it meant not having to go to bed.

“I told you. No Nap, No cartoons!” Clint said in his most authoritarian voice.

“Bu’ we don’ wanna nap.” Maria pouted.

“Colow?” Victoria asked, holding up a box of crayons from god knows where.

“No. Nap. Now.” Clint tried again.

“Dun’ wanna.” Nick crossed his arms with a pout.

Phil emerged from the bedroom with a tired smile. “I moved Jasper, they can all sleep in the bed now.”

“Problem is that they don’t want to.” Clint sighed.

“Oh, they don’t, do they?” Phil asked with fake enthusiasm. “That’s too bad, because I went to all that trouble making a fort.”

At that word, Maria and Nick quickly got up to their feet and ran off to the room. Garrett and Victoria looked at each other then followed the older toddlers.

“I love you, you know that?” Clint grinned at Phil, kissing his temple.

“I know.” Phil assured him, following the children to the room.

It wasn’t impressive, fort-wise – it was just a piece of thin blanket hooked to the ceiling to look like a tent – but to the children, it was magical.

Clint and Phil followed the children inside, only to find that they already chose their spots and had pillows with them, ready for nap time as any toddler could be.

Within a few minutes, not only were the toddlers out, but so were Phil and Clint.

\---  


“Sirs, the children appear to have broken into the pantry.”

Both Phil and Clint woke with a start at JARVIS’ voice. Phil looked around and found that the babies were indeed, gone. He quickly crawled out of their fort and checked on Jasper who was sucking on a pacifier, staring up at him.

“JARVIS?” Clint asked as he too got out of the fort.

“All four children are in the kitchen sir. I suggest you assist them before they manage to hurt themselves.”

That is not at all reassuring. Clint raced down to the kitchen while Phil took Jasper from his crib. Clint went in to the kitchen to see the children in a pile – no, really. Maria and Nick were on all fours at the bottom, Garrett on top of them, and Victoria standing on his back trying to reach the box of cookies on the top shelf.

After that image set in, Clint quickly went for Victoria, taking her off the top of the pyramid despite her protests. He put her down by his foot, ignoring the way she pouted angrily at the wall. Next came Garrett who fought screaming and kicking until he was let down on the floor again before running away. Maria and Nick took that time to stand up and hide somewhere in the kitchen.

“Okay, that’s it! No cartoons for _all_ of you!” Clint yelled in general just as Phil entered the kitchen with Jasper on one arm and Garrett holding his hand.

“No!” Garrett yelled back and pulled away from Phil, then running.

Phil stared after him, not even bothering to chase the boy anymore because he knew by now that that’s just going to lead to another ‘No!’ and then more running. Hey, at least they know Garrett isn’t going to go with strangers.

“Let’s all calm down and think about this for a moment.” Phil told him, and pulling Victoria up to her feet. “They were just trying to get the cookies.” Phil started to look for the other two underneath the sink.

“Without permission and at the risk of breaking their necks. Is that really worth a cookie?” Clint went over to Phil and took Jasper from him so that the man could crouch down if he needed to.

“To a child, yes. We fell asleep, there was no one to supervise them. It’s our fault, Clint.” Phil found Maria and led her out of the damp cabinet. She immediately ran to sit next to Victoria.

Clint sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “I guess.”

“There you are.” Phil said, when he opened the closet to find Nick with his hands covering his eyes, as if that helped hide him. “C’mon.” Phil held out his hand and Nick peeked before he took Phil’s hand to let himself be led to the table with the others.

Clint put Jasper in a high chair that Pepper had brought in with the tiny table and started to make another bottle for Jasper. “So, what now?”

“Now,” Phil reentered the kitchen with Garrett in tow, letting go of his hand when he pulled free to join his friends. “The children will apologize to you and you will apologize to them.”

The toddlers look at each other then at Clint before one by one, they stood up and form a semi-straight line. Maria and Nick ducked their head, and Garrett and Victoria followed suit. Maria was the one who led the apologies, the others just copying what she said so it sounded a lot like tiny people talking about different things at the same time. It was very confusing but the message got across. Clint shook his head with a smile on his face before going down on his knees and opening his arms wide to the children.

The children ran to him and hugs were being passed all around. “I can’t stay mad at you munchkins.” He took Maria’s face in his hands and squished it. “Look at your little faces. It’s so adorable I could just eat you all up!” Clint mock roared, setting the children in a gleeful panic to get away from Clint.

\---  


“Okay, Dwarves. Eat up.” Clint served them their own bowls and then went back to feeding Jasper his dinner.

Dinner for the toddlers was mac and cheese. Mostly because it was the easiest to make, and partly because Phil didn’t know how to make any other kid friendly meal. There didn’t seem to be any objections to his cooking though, so he took it for what it was and considered it a win.

“I wanted to make us steak tonight.” Phil commented, placing a steaming bowl of mac and cheese in front of Clint.

“There’ll be other nights,” Clint shrugged, even as he made weird faces at Jasper just so that he’d put the tiny spoon in his mouth. Once the spoon was in, the challenge was to get the mush to stay inside Jasper’s mouth long enough for him to swallow it. “C’mon Jasper. You love eating. Eat the mush! It’s the last spoon.”

“It’s called baby food, Clint.” Phil chuckled.

“It’s mush.”

Aside from Jasper being the lead instigator of the revolutions during dinner, the night went by without that much incident. Not including of course that one time a blob of mac and cheese landed on the side of Phil’s face and when he turned to the toddlers, they all pointed at Nick. Clint almost burst a spleen, laughing.

Following that event of course meant bath time.

Which Phil and Clint expected to be a nightmare; and they were right, for 5 minutes, at least.

The toddlers were all sitting in the tub, halfway to their tummies full of water when they decided Jasper should have a bath too. But as soon as Jasper’s feet touched the water, he started crying and kicking. Phil could barely keep him in his hands. Phil and Jasper retreated as soon as they arrived, leaving Clint alone with the toddlers.

During Jasper’s fit, he managed to drench water over all the other children. And Clint noticed only then that Garrett’s lip was wobbling. The others seemed fine though, thank God.

“No, nononono. Please don’t cry. Please” Clint tried shushing the baby but Garrett’s lip started to wobble even more. “C’mon. You haven’t cried all day, and you’re choosing to break that streak now? Please don’t cry, John.” Clint himself felt like he was about to cry too if he was being honest.

Maria scooched closer and placed a handful of bubbles in front of Garrett which seemed to appease the growing tantrum. Clint watched as Maria piled more and more bubbles in front of Garrett making his wobbly lip stop.

Clint breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Maria, “Okay, you are officially my little helper today. Can you do that?”

Maria brightened and nodded as fast as she could. Clint gave her a sponge and moved her next to Victoria, “Can you please wash Victoria’s back for me?” Maria nodded and started to get to work. She did a poor job of it, but it was something.

“Nick, get your little butt over here.” Clint instructed, and after that it was smooth sailing until bath time was over.

\---  


They removed the blanket fort in favor of watching TV. Cartoons mostly, since they did promise the children they would watch cartoons. They were all on the bed watching another episode of Phineas and Ferb when Phil noticed that the toddlers were asleep.

“That was fast.” Phil smiled over the tiny heads.

Clint turned to the children and realized what Phil had been talking about. “They look kind of cute when they’re not trying to tear your ears off with screams.”

Phil chuckled, soft and breathy, like he was drifting off to sleep too. Clint turned the TV and the lights off. In the silence, Phil could hear rustling as the children tossed and turned every once in a while and he smiled again.

“You’re right.” Phil said without any preamble.

“Of course I am.” Clint snorted then paused. “I’m right about what again?”

Phil huffed a laugh, the fondness in it clear as day. “About getting kids. I think we can actually do it.” The day had been much more fun than he expected it to. There had been a few bumps in the road, but they made it. True, he didn’t actually get any work done, but he’d like to point out that there were 5 children in their care and there were only two of them. “If it’s just one or two kids, I think we can make it.”

“Really?” Clint whispered.

“Really.”

Clint chuckled to himself and turned so that he was facing Phil. “I would kiss you right now, but there are currently 4 people sleeping in my way.”

Phil turned to him too, settling for just holding hands across the four toddlers.

“You were right too, you know.” Clint admitted. “It’s not as easy as I thought. I mean, there were times that I thought I was going to break, but then I saw you, and I knew we would be okay. I didn’t even think about how hard it was to raise a child, and with our jobs, the constant threat, its-“

“Like you said,” Phil interrupted before he could say another word. “As long as we’re together.” Phil squeezed Clint’s hand as reassurance. “You were my anchor too. Every time I thought I was ready to give up, I just look at you talking to the children, playing with them, making lunch, I knew we were going to be okay. That _they’d_ be okay.”

They smiled at each other and slowly drifted off to sleep, their hands still intertwined on top of the children.

\--- 

Morning came quick and the sunlight streamed through the windows, assaulting Clint’s eyes. He groaned, pulling the warm body next to him closer but a hand pushed him away. Phil rolled to his side and reached for his phone to check the time.

8:45 a.m.

Phil bolted upright, at first because he thought he was late, and then relaxed when he realized he wasn’t supposed to go in today. He tensed again when he remembered why that was.

“Clint. Clint, wake up.” Phil shook the sleeping man and was rewarded for it by a pillow to the face and some groans. “Clint, the kids. Where are the kids?”

That seemed to wake him up. Clint looked over at the crib to find Jasper still sucking on his pacifier. He was awake, but the pacifier seemed to be a big enough distraction for him to avoid crying his heart out.

“JARVIS?” Phil asked, trying to look around under the bed, the blankets, the pillows, and scouring the whole room for the children.

“They are all in the kitchen, sir.”

A sense of panic ran through them as the image of the toddler pyramid appeared in their heads. They quickly made their way to the kitchen only to find that the children, were no longer children. Nick was reading the morning paper. Maria and Victoria were having, what Phil would guess not their first, or second, cup of coffee. And Garrett was making pancakes.

“Glad you could join us, Agent Coulson, Agent Barton.” Nick greeted them without looking up from his paper.

“We thought you were gonna sleep forever, didn’t we Vic?” Garrett teased them, pointing the spatula at Phil and Clint.

Victoria rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t call me Vic.”

Garrett just grinned at Vic and then at Phil and Clint, “She’s just grouchy because she hasn’t had her fourth cup yet.

Phil sighed in relief to see their friends back to normal and bantering like they usually do. Well, all but one. “Wait, what about-”

Before Phil could say another word, JARVIS intervened. “Sir, Agent Sitwell requires your assistance, it seems.” Followed by a cry for help from down the hall that sounded a lot like the adult Jasper.

They all enter the bedroom only to find Jasper stuck in the crib. His body and legs were cramped together in the small space of the crib and his arms were raised up.

“Not. A. word.” Jasper warned them, his tone menacing, or at least as menacing as it could be while wearing a onesie and stuck in a crib.

No one dared make a peep.

At least until Garrett came through the door after he turned the stove off. He cooed at the man in the crib and placed a hand against his chest. “Aww, Baby Jasper is awake.”

They all dissolved into peals of laughter after that. All, save for Jasper of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Comments are gifts to the author. :D


End file.
